


Friendly Fire

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [53]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, PWP without Porn, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Strap-Ons, Surprise Sex, Trans Male Character, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: After a long, grueling week, there was nothing Gavin wanted more than to unwind and cut loose. Hitting up a few bars, raising a little hell— there was no better way to forget about a supremely shitty week than to surrender to some baser needs.Of course, if you asked Connor, he wouldn’t quite agree.[Sequel to Liquid Courage]





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gildedfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/gifts).

> the lovely gildedfrost wanted a sequel to Liquid Courage, so here we are! i hope you all enjoy it!

After a long, grueling week, there was nothing Gavin wanted more than to unwind and cut loose. Hitting up a few bars, raising a little hell— there was no better way to forget about a supremely shitty week than to surrender to some baser needs. 

Of course, if you asked Connor, he wouldn’t quite agree. 

Gavin let out a groan and tipped his head back until it rested heavily on the back of the sofa. “I still don’t get why we couldn’t just go out tonight,” he complained loudly, hoping that Connor could hear him from down the hall. “It’s not like we have work tomorrow.”

The sound of a few boxes shifting answered him, followed by a muffled, “I’ve barely seen you all week, Gavin. What’s wrong with a quiet night in?” From how far-off it sounded, Gavin hazarded a guess that Connor was tucked up in his closet, probably rearranging his shoe collection. 

“Nothing,” Gavin muttered, crossing his arms heavily over his chest. “If you’re fuckin’ sixty, maybe.” 

They’d been arguing over it all night. Most of the day too, in fact, given how Gavin had reacted during his lunch break when Connor sauntered over, a spare minute found between his current case and Hank’s insistent need to be babysat when lunchtime rolled around. Connor had been so earnest, so bright and smiley. It’d taken everything Gavin had to keep from kissing him in the breakroom, their no PDA in the workplace rule be damned. 

The reverie shattered though when Connor opened his mouth to suggest they stay in tonight. He had some things he needed to do around the house, and Gavin didn’t mind, did he? 

Gavin kicked out a foot and rested his heel on the coffee table. He swallowed down another groan. He’d damned himself by saying yes. Damned himself to a slow, quiet weekend at home. No booze, no bar fights, no excitement— 

“Gavin?” 

He blinked, turning his head towards the hall. Connor’s voice sounded closer, like he’d left the bedroom at long last. “Yeah?”

Connor’s face peered back at him from around the corner. His brows were furrowed, his LED spiralling yellow. “You aren’t mad at me for keeping us here tonight, are you?” His teeth bit down on his bottom lip like he was worried he was. 

Gavin deflated at the sight. He tipped his head back and stretched his neck out along the couch back. “No,” he sighed, staring up at the ceiling. It’d just been a long week, and it was getting colder outside, so the days of being out at night, raising hell and living it up without freezing to death, were growing numbered. “I guess I’m just pent up,” Gavin figured, glancing over at Connor still half-hidden by the wall. “Sitting around while you… clean up shit? I don’t even know what you’re doing back there. It just feels like a waste.”

Connor nodded his head sagely. “I can understand that. You need an outlet.”

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed. “An outlet.” And maybe a few drinks too, but he’d take what he could get at this point.

Connor hummed. Then, after a pause, said, “Would you close your eyes for me?”

Gavin lifted his head off the couch. “What?”

A smile had taken root on Connor’s face. Not a big one, but big enough to send a few warning bells flashing behind Gavin’s eyes. “Just close your eyes. Only for a minute,” he added, his fingers drumming on the wall he was hidden behind. “I want your opinion on something.”

His opinion? Gavin furrowed his brow. That could mean a lot of things. Maybe he found something embarrassing in his closet and wanted Gavin to tell him if he should get rid of it or not? Gavin shrugged. “Okay?” He lifted a hand and clapped it over his eyes. “You’re acting weird.”

The floor creaked a little. Footsteps. Gavin frowned at the sound. They didn’t sound like bare feet against the hardwood. Was Connor wearing his shoes still? Gentle fingers carded through his hair. The sofa dipped, and then a heavy weight folded itself into Gavin’s lap. Gavin’s ears began to heat up. Oh. So it was that kind of surprise. 

His guess was compounded when Connor kissed him gently. “Open your eyes, Gavin,” he said softly, tugging Gavin’s hand away from his eyes by the wrist.

Blinking away the light, Gavin immediately sucked in a harsh breath. Connor wasn’t wearing the simple sweater and slacks he’d had on when they first got in. His chest was covered by a thin mesh top, the weave open enough to showcase his body completely. It clung tightly to his muscles, his arms, ending somewhere around his midriff. Gavin tipped his head lower, following the line of hair beneath Connor’s navel. It disappeared beneath the silk waistband of a pair of strappy black panties. Panties that left nothing to the imagination, Gavin quickly realized. Connor was hard. Probably had been for awhile now. 

“Surprise,” Connor recited, his tone tempered but the laugh still coming through anyway. “Do you like it?”

Gavin couldn’t answer. His voice was lost somewhere beneath his libido, stifled and smothered into silence by the sight of what Connor had on his feet. He reached out a shaky hand and cupped Connor’s calf. “These are—” he choked, immediately stopping to clear his throat and try again in an octave that didn’t make him sound like a teenage boy. “These are those boots,” he managed. “The sex boots.”

Connor laughed at him, bright and clear. “Well, you just seemed so taken with them the last time you saw them,” he gave as an excuse that wasn’t needed. He shifted on Gavin’s waist, one of his hands tucked behind his back. He leaned in for another kiss. “We’ve been together for a few months now. I think that’s long enough to earn you some playtime with my toys. Since you need an outlet.”

Rational thought had left the building entirely. Gavin could only gape stupidly, the heat building between his thighs a force all its own. “Toys?”

The hand tucked behind Connor’s back finally revealed what it was hiding. Connor slipped something thick, long, and firm into his hand. Gavin’s eyes flicked down, spotting a familiar dildo. It was one he’d left here the last time he had come over, and if he had to hazard a guess, he knew he’d find his strap-on within arm’s reach along with it. His mouth went dry at the thought. 

Connor pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We can make our own fun here, can’t we?” His lips were soft, dragging along Gavin’s stubble. “We’ve got so many toys. It seems a shame to go out when you think of it that way, right?”

Gavin sucked in a shaky breath. When he exhaled, it came out in an equally shaky laugh. He gripped the dildo a little tighter and settled his other hand on Connor’s waist. The lace on the panties tickled the tips of his fingers. 

“Yeah,” he murmured, tightening his grip on Connor’s hip. “I think you’re right.”

Connor smiled, but there wasn’t much time to appreciate it. Gavin caught his mouth in a kiss and dropped the dildo onto the couch beside him. He dug his hands into Connor’s fishnet top and laughed a little when Connor started yanking at his own shirt, untucking it from his jeans, forcing it up his chest and over his head. There was no grace in it, no composure or anything like that. Connor had been planning this for awhile now, clearly, and he’d been right: Gavin needed an outlet, and he wasn’t about to slow down when one was dangling over his head so temptingly. 

So, the clothes came off. At least, Gavin’s did. They left Connor’s outfit alone for the most part, only shoving his top higher to get at his nipples as Gavin’s pants went flying. His shirt ended up behind the couch, and as he busied himself with kissing Connor senseless, he lost sight of where the android ended up throwing his boxer briefs. They toppled back onto the sofa, Connor a heavy, warm weight on top of him. Connor’s cock was hard, straining against the front of the panties. Gavin couldn’t help but rub against it with his thigh, bucking into him, aching for more. 

“Can’t believe you planned this,” Gavin somehow managed to get out between a kiss and a moan. He had one hand shoved down the back of Connor’s panties, his fingers sinking into his already slick entrance as the other knotted in the back of the android’s hair to guide his face towards his neck. “How long have you been waiting to do this?”

“Since you found my boots,” Connor gasped, spreading his thighs wider. He was practically humping Gavin’s thigh, fucking himself on his fingers. The boots in question were slick and cool against Gavin’s bare calfs. Fuck, they looked good. Connor managed to lift his head, looking into Gavin’s eyes. “Will you fuck me, Gavin? I want you inside me.”

“Yeah, I’ll fuck you,” he grunted, craning his head to look for the strap-on he knew had to be nearby. He spotted it on the far end of the couch closest to the hallway. Connor must have set it there after telling him to close his eyes. Gavin hooked his foot through a strap and pulled it closer. “You’re gonna need to get up so I can get this on.”

“Can’t work around me?”

Gavin shot Connor a look. “Smartass,” he grumbled, smacking Connor’s flank to get him to lift off his legs. The strap-on went on easily enough, barely taking a minute to fasten into place. Connor eased himself back into his lap once the bulk of it was on, watching with wide, hungry eyes as Gavin handled the large dildo and fixed it into the center mounting piece at his crotch. Gavin’s cheeks prickled with tingles of pleasure as he twisted it on. 

“I see you got the fun one,” he murmured, shivering a little as the dildo’s opposite end slipped inside him. God, he loved this one. He’d used a lot of different dildos in old Strappy, but there was nothing quite like the double-edged ones. Fucking someone was great, amazing even, but getting fucked too? Gavin swallowed a mouthful of saliva and tugged on Connor’s leg, squeezing the leather of his boot. “Get on, baby,” he ordered, wagging his eyebrows. “She’s all warmed up for you.”

Connor chuffed at that, rising up onto one knee to pull off his panties. What a shame. Gavin really liked them, but apparently so did Connor. He probably knew if he kept them on that they’d be ruined before they finished their first round. Gavin watched them fly off to the side, landing somewhere out of sight and only somewhat out of mind. He turned back to watch Connor straddle him, his gorgeous cock hard, dripping a little, and only a little bit daunted by the dark blue dildo lining up to breach his already slick and open ass. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love this ass of yours?” Gavin wondered, gripping handfuls of said ass to squeeze and fondle and spread him open as Connor rocked against the waiting dildo. 

Connor, surprisingly enough, sounded a little strained as he answered back, “Not lately, no.”

“Well, I do.” Gavin coaxed him lower, eyes rolling back in his skull as every little jostling bump rubbed the opposite end of the toy against his swollen clit. Fuck, this was going to be good. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and went, “It’s so good. You get me so wet. It’s nice to get you wet too for a ch-change...”

They both paused to let out a moan as Connor sank down onto the toy. His expression was just… God, it was good. Gavin had the perfect view with him riding him like this, every inch of his body poised and ready for more. The crop top mesh shirt hid absolutely nothing of his chest, and Gavin gave into the urge to run his hands over Connor’s pecs, dragging his fingers down to snag on some of his chest hair, coaxing another vibrating hum from the android. Gavin laughed a little and rocked his hips upwards. Waves of pleasure answered him like the tide. He fucked upwards a little harder, a little rougher. Connor let out a noise that seemed to burn the air between them, and Gavin blinked up at him blearily, struggling to find breath as the small portion of the toy inside him played havoc with his own composure. Every single upward thrust paid him back in spades. His entrance clenched rhythmically, his clit rubbed perfectly each and every time. Gavin swallowed a mouthful of saliva and made himself buck harder, hellbent on dragging Connor over that peak with him. 

“You’re so good,” Gavin went on, tweaking a nipple here, gripping Connor’s boot-clad leg there. “So fucking good. Getting all dolled up for me, riding me like a fuckin’ pro.” The couch was beginning to shift now, the motions carrying it across the hardwood floor with every furious buck of Gavin’s hips. Gavin felt sweat collect in the dip of his chest, along his forehead. Slick ran down his inner thighs. He was beginning to struggle to tell whose it was, his or Connor’s. 

Connor’s LED was a bright yellow now, his internal processors struggling to handle his usual functions on top of everything else. He had a hand locked on the back of the couch, granting him leverage as he slowly began to meet Gavin’s thrusts halfway. Faster and faster they went, building the tempo up. Connor lifted his free hand to his hair, dragging it out of his eyes. He looked down at Gavin, teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He looked… Fuck, he looked so good. 

But then he started to look thoughtful, and then downright curious. Gavin probably wouldn’t have noticed given his current state of distraction, but Connor’s LED always gave him away. It oscillated between yellow and red, flickering blue for just an instant as he lowered the hand caught in his hair and made an odd sign with his fingers. Gavin slowed down his furious thrusts to watch, his own curiosity getting the better of him.

“Something wrong?” he asked, already out of breath. 

Connor shook his head, suddenly looking bashful. He took one of Gavin’s hands and navigated it around his wrist. “I just thought of somewhere I’d like you to touch,” he said quietly, his cock twitching conspicuously against Gavin’s stomach. Brown eyes flickered from Gavin’s to his hand. “It’s… sensitive here. You don’t have to if you don’t want—”

“It’s fine,” he cut in. Gavin blinked through the sweat stinging his eyes, wrapping his hand around Connor’s wrist a little tighter, refusing to let him pull away. If Connor had asked a few weeks ago, he might have said no, that doing beneath-the-skin things was just a little too far out of his comfort zone, but these days he was… Maybe not absolutely comfortable with the idea, but at least receptive. It felt good for Connor and it wasn’t that scary all things considered. As he turned Connor’s hand around in his own, hips subtly grinding upwards for the stimulation they’d put on hold for the moment, Gavin let out a short breath. 

This was fine, he told himself. It was just Connor. Just Connor and the things that made him feel good. 

There was nothing scary about it either when he looked closely at it. It was just a small little panel that had opened up just beneath Connor’s palm, barely wider than three of Gavin’s fingers. It exposed a few pale blue wires, maybe even the ones that mimicked veins in Connor’s inner wrist. He rolled his thumb over the exposed cavity. Connor immediately stiffened, his LED flickering between yellow and red faster than the eye could follow. 

“Oh, fuck,” Connor crackled, voice modulation stuttering like Gavin’s heartbeat. He paused for a moment, the frantic pace grinding to a standstill. His hand spasmed in Gavin’s. “Do… Do that again,” he begged breathlessly. “Please. That felt…”

“Good?” Gavin finished for him, repeating the motion again. He looked a little closer. He wasn’t doing much to the wires really, just rubbing them against one another. He used the tip of his thumb to worm his way between two coiled wires, and Connor immediately pitched forward, a strange, whirling buzz building in his chest like a purr. 

Connor gave a shaky nod. Speech seemed to be beyond him entirely now. Hot. 

“Well, would you look at that,” Gavin chuckled, letting out a groan of his own as Connor sped up his bouncing, driving the toy deeper into both of them. “You just— ah, fuck, Connor, you just love me messing up your insides anyway I can, huh?”

Again, no reply. Gavin didn’t hold it against him. He just braced his heels on the couch and bucked a little harder, a little faster. Connor let out another crackling cry, his caught hand jolting, fingers curling, spasming as Gavin relentlessly toyed with his sensitive wires. The heat pouring off his body was growing noticeably warmer. Could Connor overheat? A curious voice in Gavin’s head begged him to find out.

He bared his teeth in a grin and bucked all the harder. Connor’s head fell back, his lips parted as he let out a broken cry. Slick coursed down his thighs, sticking to Gavin’s skin. God, they were both going to be such a fucking mess after this was all said and done. Gavin jerked Connor towards him, toppling him down for a kiss. Connor couldn’t even kiss him back. His tongue was lax and wanton, his lips parting with no effort necessary— 

The edge of Gavin’s nail caught on one of the wires. Connor’s entire body stiffened, and then went wild. 

It happened in the blink of an eye. Faster, actually. Connor’s eyes were wide, unseeing, but the rest of him seemed to teeter on a razor’s edge. He lifted himself onto his knees and slammed down onto Gavin. The motion wasn’t strictly up and down. It  _ rolled.  _ The tip of the toy worked itself deeper inside of Gavin, rubbing on his clit mercilessly. Gavin nearly lost hold of Connor’s wrist. He sucked in a desperate breath and rocked his hips upwards, doing everything possible to meet the next punishing bounce as it came. 

It couldn’t last long with them both so wound up. Connor’s little mesh shirt hung off a shoulder, his body so fucking gorgeous that Gavin felt a little drunk just looking at him. He peeled a hand off Connor’s hip and wrapped it around the android’s dick. The pace somehow grew faster, harder. 

“G-Gavin,” Connor wheezed, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes. His voice was crackled and hoarse, fucked raw. His LED flashed red like morse code, begging for him when his voice choked on, “Gavin, pl-please—” 

Gavin came with a choked groan a few seconds before Connor. One left considerably more of a mess. While Gavin clenched down ruthlessly on the toy inside him, his own slick matting the hair on his thighs, Connor’s ejaculate dripped from his cock, painting Gavin’s chest as he stiffened. Gavin wanted to say something about that. He wanted to comment on it, gripe a little, really rub it in Connor’s perfect face how good that must have been for him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do much of anything as the pleasure rolled through his limbs, prickling and ticklish, relaxing his muscles until he felt like he just might melt into the now stained cushions. 

But, he still watched. Throughout the dizzying afterglow, Gavin made himself watch Connor’s LED go from red to yellow and back to red again. He let go of Connor’s wrist and carefully closed up the opening. Only then did Connor blink. Only then did he take in a shaky, laborious breath and collapse on top of Gavin completely.

Gavin grunted as his own breath left his lungs in a whoosh. He patted Connor’s back and carefully eased out from under the android’s dead weight. Connor had the look of a guy hanging around a buck fifty, but given all the high-tech shit inside him, he weighed considerably more. Gavin eased onto his side, back pressed against the rear of the couch. He slung an arm over Connor’s waist to hold him still. “You with me?” he rasped. “Connor?”

Connor gave a quiet little whirl. He lifted a shaky hand and threaded his fingers with Gavin’s. The projected skin peeled back to settle them into an interface the way he liked to do after they both came. Gavin sighed and smiled. He rested his head on Connor’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

He wasn’t sure how long they laid there, simply breathing in each other’s scents and company. Gavin’s eyes itched with the desire to fall asleep, but he held back when he saw Connor’s LED finally rest on blue. The android came to life in bits and pieces, dragging himself out of his mired protocols and afterglow. Connor lifted his head a little and gave Gavin a sloppy, goofy smile. 

“Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hey yourself,” Gavin returned. He squeezed Connor’s pale white hand before letting go. The strap-on was starting to dig into his skin. He unfastened the straps one handed and kicked it and the dildo to the floor. 

Connor watched him with quiet, humored eyes. “Done already?”

Gavin snorted. “Are you not?”

Connor shrugged. He eased part of his weight onto Gavin, resting his head on a pec. “It’s not that late yet. Don’t tell me you want to go to bed already.”

“Nah, nah, I’m not tired,” Gavin said, only lying a little. He glanced over at the wall, searching for a clock he knew he wouldn’t find. Why bother with one of those when you had one inside your head? Gavin ran his fingers through Connor’s hair. “What time even is it?”

“Just after eight.”

Damn. “I missed dinner.”

Connor lifted himself a little. “Do you want me to cook you something?” 

Gavin quirked a brow. “Do you even have food in your kitchen?” It wasn’t like Connor entertained humans all that often.

Connor grimaced a little, proving his point. “We could always just order in—”

Connor didn’t get to finish his thought. A loud knock sounded. Both of them turned their heads to look at the front door. Connor had an easier time of it; Gavin had to twist a little, but even then he only managed to get a glimpse before the angle and the couch arm stymied him into giving up entirely.

“Were you expecting someone?” he muttered, his head flopping onto the cushion with a soft plop. Thank God Connor hadn’t gone for one of those leather couches. Gavin didn’t relish the thought of peeling himself off the sweaty, sticky surface when it finally came time to get up. 

“Not particularly,” Connor murmured, his LED flickering yellow as he… as he what? Scanned the door? He couldn’t see through walls, could he? Gavin figured he would’ve remembered hearing something about that at some point… The LED turned blue before he could puzzle it over. Connor’s lips quirked with a tight smile. “It’s Hank.”

Gavin jolted as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him. “What?!” he yelped, grabbing for the throw tossed over the back of the couch. He struggled to cover himself with it. “What the hell is he doing here? How do you know it’s him?” 

“I accessed the tracker on his cellphone,” Connor said simply, immediately making Gavin wonder if he ever tracked  _ his  _ cellphone to keep track of where he was. The android let out a hiss of a sigh and eased himself off of Gavin’s lap. It was a vision in itself, watching him unfold from his casual sprawl, all long legs, pale skin, and those fucking boots. “I’m sure it’s just something about the case we were just working on. I’ll see what he needs and—”

“You’re going to answer it?” Gavin hissed, eyes narrowing in disbelief. 

Connor dusted himself off, which was hilarious given the circumstances.  _ Dust  _ was the last thing Gavin was worried about Hank seeing on him, that was for sure. “Well, I can’t just leave him out on the welcome mat, can I? I already texted his phone and said I’d be just a minute.”

“You texted him? When?”

Connor just tapped the side of his head. Gavin felt like an idiot. But not for long. He didn’t have the time to feel like one, not when Connor was already moving towards the door, the boots still on and his fingers snagging the stray panties that had landed on the armchair awhile back. He slipped them on as Gavin sputtered. Before he could manage to say much of anything, Connor was unlocking the door. 

“Sorry about that, Hank,” he greeted in that chirpy, peppy way of his. “How can I help you?”

Gavin couldn’t bear to watch, but something compelled him to do it anyway. It was the same sort of urge you felt when observing a car crash or a video of someone getting hit in the crotch. A mounting, swelling wave of despair filled him as he peeked over the arm of the couch. Connor opened the door a little wider. Hank’s eyes, just visible over Connor’s shoulder, widened. 

There was no blaming Hank for that. Anyone would look a little dumbstruck after getting an eyeful of Connor in that get up. Those panties really didn’t hide much of anything, and the mesh shirt sure as shit didn’t either. From Gavin’s great vantage point, he could just see the slick still coating Connor’s inner thighs. A thin trickle was making its way down one of them too. Jesus. 

“Hank?” Connor prompted, waving a hand in front of the man’s face to break him from his stupor. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” he said, sounding choked, strained, and ultimately struck. “What are you… What the hell are you wearing, Connor?”

Connor looked down as if only just realizing the state he was in. “Oh, this?” He gave a little chuckle that immediately made Gavin clench on nothing. Fuck, maybe he should’ve kept the thing on a little longer. All this stress was just amping him up for a round two. “I was just entertaining a little. What do you need?”

There was a pause as Hank processed all of that. “You’re…” He stopped to clear his throat. “You’ve got  _ company  _ over and you still answered the door?”

_ God, now we’re on the same page.  _ Gavin fought back a groan. Connor made a sound of agreement. 

“Why didn’t you… Jesus, Connor, why didn’t you put something on first?”

“Because some of us don’t like blue balls, Anderson!” Gavin called out, finally fed up enough to just go for it. 

Hank stiffened. His eyes flicked past Connor’s shoulder, and Gavin eased himself up on his elbows to give the man a jaunty little fuck-you wave. “Sup,” Gavin said. “You done yet? My dick’s getting cold.”

“Gavin,” Connor chided. He looked up at Hank. “Don’t listen to him. If it’s important, I can talk—”

“No, no,” Hank blustered, his face tinted red. He rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes entirely. “I’ll just… catch you tomorrow.”

“Hank.”

“Seriously, it can wait.” Hank cleared his throat and turned, his ears absolutely red. “Have a good night!”

“I already was,” Gavin shouted after him, devolving into laughter as Hank practically sprinted away from the door, leaving Connor in the entryway. Gavin flopped back down onto the couch. He dragged his hands down his face. So much for keeping their relationship on the DL. Whatever. If he had to make it public, at least he wrecked Hank’s everything in the process. 

“Well, that was a little rude,” came Connor’s eventual response. He closed the door slowly, probably after checking that Hank truly had run for the hills. 

“That’s what you get for answering the door at a time like this.” The mirth slowly petered out. “Gonna be really fucking awkward come Monday. Why the hell did you have to do that anyway? You could’ve just told him to come back later.”

The sound of Connor’s heels clicking along the floor announced his approach. Gavin pointedly didn’t look at him. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

Gavin’s lips twitched. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Now Hank knows what you look like after bouncing on my dick for an hour,” he muttered. 

Connor layered himself over Gavin in a warm, heavy sprawl. “Sorry,” he said, lying through his perfect teeth. He kissed Gavin once, twice, three times. Short staccato bursts that did more than it should’ve to ease the annoyance. Connor’s lips curled into a smile that Gavin could feel. “Can I make it up to you?”

The boots were still on. Gavin closed his eyes and chuckled as Connor began to kiss down his chest. “We gonna go out finally?”

A pair of soft, warm brown eyes met his. He watched Connor reach down to grab the toys off the floor, bringing them back up to rest on Gavin’s hips. Connor’s tongue slipped out to lick teasingly at the tip of the dildo. The thing was still glossy, still covered in his slick. 

“If you want to,” he said innocently before swallowing the length down in one go. 

Gavin let out a choked laugh. “Nah,” he grunted. “I think I’m good.”

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot if you liked this consider leaving a comment to let me know! check me out on twitter for more dbh funtimes @tdcloud_writes and if youd like to take a gander at my original work, check me out at tdcloudofficial.com for more info! until next time!


End file.
